Truth of Darker Side
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Continuation of The Other Side. Just when the war felt finally over and peace seems perfect, there are people seeking revenge and doing everything they can. Everyone is left to face situation they must faced in order to win the war aftereffect. With the threats over their heads, will it become a repeat for the future children?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a continuation after "The Other Side", therefore best to read from the start to understand this story.**

 **As mentioned before, I am deaf and my writing ability is not perfect. I'd be happy to work with a beta, if needed to be.**

 **Enjoy!**

The high pitch screeched across the rooms in the quarter and a follow up on the groaning in misery.

"Potter! Your turn!"

The emerald eyes snapped open and glanced over to the door. Harry dragged himself out of bed in the dark hour and headed over to the door. He walked out to another room and found himself in a nursey room. The baby was stretching her hands in the air and tossed her head side to side. Harry walked over tiredly, but saw how upset she appeared to be. He slowly scoped her up and cradled her.

"Shush, Catriona, your mommy is trying to sleep. He has six classes to teach and he needs it. Shush, daddy's here." Slowly rocking her in his arms and she still fussed.

Harry checked on what she needed and nothing seemed to be out of order. Her diaper clean, not willing to eat, and nothing out of place. She wailed on to the point of crying endlessly. Harry casted the silence charm and ended up doing everything he could to get her to be okay.

Harry sat down with a four-month daughter on his chest and he took advantage of the rocking chair. He held her and secured her in a warm blanket. The little one began to lower her screaming into whimpering. Harry noticed she was settling down and slowly falling herself back to sleep. He didn't dare to remove her, but took comfort that he managed to get her calming down. It was unlike any other nights, it would always be one thing that she wanted and trying to let them know. However, he felt that she was simply scared.

… … …

"Potter," A gentle voice, gruffy from the sound of it, "Let me take Catriona from you and feed her."

Harry forced his eyes to open and sees the familiar face, "Hmm, okay." He leaned back and held her head as he moved her forward to allow Severus to scoop her up, "Here's mommy, little girl."

Severus smiled and held onto their daughter. Harry watched the man feed her through bottle and hummed to soothe her. The way Severus smiled at their daughter made Harry at ease and how happy the man appeared to be. A year ago, they had gone through so much to work on their relationship.

"I see my granddaughter kept you men up?"

Harry glanced over, "No, mum. Just me, but Catriona has been good for the rest of the night with me."

Lily chuckled, "Sounds much like you as a baby, crying for no good reasons."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Basically she's like me in every way, you mean?"

Lily hummed and joined Severus' side to gently soothe the girl's cheek. Severus kept bottle feeding her, but watched her soft green eyes. Severus adored her beautiful eyes, but it wasn't like Harry's or Lily's green eyes. It was almost mistaken as golden eyes than green, but it was beautiful green eyes. However, Severus realized that each genetic through Lily's side has green eyes, but each held different type of greens. He knew Harry's eyes weren't exactly like his mother, but it was enough to tell the similarity between the two.

"At least it is finally Friday, are we still going out to eat?"

Harry blinked, "Oh, I forgot, but yes. Everyone should be able to meet up and looking forward to celebrate." He smiled.

She hummed, "Good. Does that mean I have permission to dress up my granddaughter?"

Severus' brow rose at his best friend, "Nothing fancy, I suspect?"

Lily nodded happily and Severus sighed to cave in to agree. He knew they had to get ready for the day and feeding his daughter was never enough time to bond. Once the bottle was empty, Harry and Severus went to get dress. Lily took in Catriona and began dressing her up for the day.

Once the men were finished, James provided coffee for them. Severus and James would simply exchange insult names and moved on.

"Git," James glared.

Severus glared in return, "Bastard."

Harry had to steeled himself and told himself it was all a game. A harmless game. He didn't like the dominant side of him to do something about his dad. Once the glare contest was over, Severus drank his coffee and set it down on the table. Harry did the same and walked along the side of his submissive mate to the great hall. Everyone knew they were bonded and took interests in Severus' growing child in him, but also curious to meet the baby. It was a field day for everyone, but most people were terrified to come close to him when in labor.

"Professor Snape, Mister Potter, will you both please join me?"

Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall, "Erm…sure?"

Severus crossed his arms, "If it's about professor and student living arrangement, no thank you."

Minerva straightened her back, "Believe me, I prefer right where you are. However, this is another thing."

Harry nodded, "Okay, we'll follow."

The wizards followed Minerva and found themselves to the headmaster's office. Harry and Severus exchange glances and curiously wondered what this could be about. Harry knew Voldemort was gone for good, so there wasn't a chance of a return. Severus frowned at the fact this wasn't good and knowing Minerva wouldn't have called them over. They had entered into the office and noticed Granger, Malfoys, Weasleys, Lupin, Black, and Dumbledore. Potter noticed that his parents weren't included, but suspected they were babysitting his daughter.

"What's going on?" Harry glanced at the headmaster, "Sir?"

Albus folded his hands, "I'm afraid the aftereffect of the war is still happening."

Severus burrowed his brows, "That was a year ago, headmaster, what could possibly still followed up?"

Albus lowered his head, "There has a beginning ritual sacrifice. A victim who was burned by a specific mark that was forbidden centuries ago. It is a deadly ritual that it has several steps to go through and allows them to restore and revive a specific person."

Hermione jerked her head up, "Meaning someone is desperate to bring _Voldemort_ back."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized Catriona was crying due to what she could sense. He looked at his mate and shook his head.

"That's why she was crying. She was telling us what she's sensing," Harry felt horrible from last night and unable to make her feel safe.

Severus gripped the dominant's shoulder, "Don't. We wouldn't have seen it coming, I assume Miss Weasley didn't either?"

Ginny shook her head, "No. I can only gather from what I can, but it's all a blur. Someone must have figured out how to wore off the seers and it's leaving render us useless. I won't have any insight to what will become of us." Her arms crossed, "Even Professor Trelawney cannot sense it nor read anything from her tea or anyone. The class will be able to learn aside from the book, but we will not be able to gain anything."

Remus sighed, "Even Moony cannot sense it, which means animals and animagus are blocked as well."

Severus frowned, "True…considering we have heighten our senses within our animalistic form, even Dusk could not sense such thing."

Harry gulped, "Then it's serious," He glanced around, "We are going to work hard…any plans?"

Albus hummed, "I believe since the last war we all dealt, it did not do well with being secretive. I believe we should meet weekly and solved it. For now, stop anyone that rose suspicion."

Ron frowned, "But, some of us are in school…"

Lucius nodded, "True, but do be aware that some still support him. I believe it will be a challenge to determine who is causing the ritual sacrifice and allowing it to begin. How many ritual do they need to perform, Albus?"

The headmaster shook his head, "Thirteen. They need twelve more, but it has to do in calculated timing. They began under the new moon, but the next one is another calculation is not under the new moon. I will have to follow up and we will need to do whatever we can to stop them. As for classes, Minerva will avoid discussing animagus and transformation, Ginny and Sybil will move around their studies and leave the fortune telling aside. Severus will provide attacking and defensive spells, charms, and curses in war strategy like. Mister Malfoy and Mister Lupin, both of you will investigate carefully in the offices and see if anyone has been arrested for murdering the victim or victims." Albus turned to the other half, "Arthur, Molly, you will participate in the society and engage yourself. Keep the ears open and report to either Harry or myself. Fred, George, and Sirius, all you will continue working in the Joke Shop and somehow find a way if they use your devices in any form of the attack to the victim or something to the likes of it." Albus took a deep breath, "Percy, Charlie, and Bill, gather all the weapons and artifacts we will need. They will be a challenge, but no life-threatening manners." He faced the center, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus, Draco, Minerva, and myself will supervise at all time. Which means we will alternate night supervision with given permission to be up late and all night." Albus took in deep breath, "James and Lily will remain hidden and will look after the little ones. They will provide shelter and possible protection to those who might need it."

Harry did not wish to believe his ears, but he was hearing everything and everyone being assigned to different things. It didn't change a thing. He spun around and dashed out of the headmaster's office. He rushed down and tried to run as quickly as he could. His heart raced to the point he forgot to breathe. Harry kept going further and further away from the office and found himself lost in the middle of nowhere. His legs felt numb as he ran so far, but slowly feeling something pumping through him. His back against the brick wall and his chest rising in and out fast.

Harry rested his head against the hard and rough brick wall and saw the wall across from him. The way it has always been there for centuries. His hands curled into a fist and both slammed hard against the solid wall, scratched the skin, and softly bled. He kept hitting it to the point skin falling off and pain throbbed painfully.

"Harry!" From a good distance, footsteps were picking up the pace.

Harry slipped down and hugged his knees. The dark robe in front of him knelt down and met his teary eyes. There were such worries in the dark onyx eyes and scanned to meet contact with the emerald eyes. Harry finally looked back at him and lips quivered lightly.

"I can't do it again, Sev…I-I can't."

"Harry," Held the dominant's face, "What can you not do again? Kill Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head, "Being the bloody hero…I hated being harsh. I can't put on that mask and get everyone tails between their legs. I'm finally normal and I'm just a father who trying to finish school and graduate this year. I don't want Catriona to lose me…" His voice broke off.

Severus sighed, "No one is asking you to be that person from last year. Albus only ask you to be involved and work as a team. It isn't counted on you alone, Harry."

Harry knew Severus meant well, but there were details he hasn't been honest with Severus. Things he knew years ago, but the thought of incoming war was too much to be ready for. All he thought was he could avoid it for a decade's worth…

"Besides, if it gets to the point of acting like a year ago, I will fetch your mother and she will set you straight again."

Harry chuckled, "You promise to do so?"

"Merlin, Harry…here I thought I was a needy submissive animagus." Severus scoffed, "Besides, I wouldn't let you die so young."

"Well, I would have kept you in bed and refused to let you do anything other than nursing our little girl. Remind me what allowed me to let you roam?"

"My job, my adoptive mother, your mother, and the rest of your group."

Harry chuckled, "Right…" Winced as he felt his hands in pain from cuts, "Madame Promfrey will be having my hands tonight." He lifted his hands to reveal the injuries.

Severus shook his head as he saw the dripping blood.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Nothing but letting me give you a fuck."

Severus hummed drily and started to drag Potter to the medi-wing. Harry held his hands close to his stomach and realized how badly he injured himself. It had been so long, he forgot about his strength. With a possible war, his heart raced at the thought of fighting for life or die as he leaves Severus and Catriona in this world. So much had changed, but he didn't know how to feel any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day and Harry rushed straight back to the quarter. His mind was seeing his family and that was all it mattered to him. The aftereffect of the war wasn't something he wanted to know, but something else has terrified him the most. There was so much consideration, but he wanted to find a way to escape from all this. Harry muttered the password and the door opened at his whim. He entered through and scanned through the place. He saw his mother on the couch, having his daughter on her lap, and playing with her hands to play around.

Lily cooed and leaned in forward to playful kisses on the little one's nose. Catriona giggled softly and increased loudly each time she was kissed. Lily gasped silly, but smiled at the little one. Harry joined by his mother's side and Catriona turned her head. She moved her hands while Lily's holding her hands and stretched out for him. Harry grinned and readily himself to pick her up.

"That's my little girl," Harry held her up and supported her head by leaning on his chest, "Miss me, don't you, Catriona?"

She reached out for his face and babbled a little. Harry held her and swayed a little to dance with her. Lily leaned back on the couch and watched him bond with his daughter.

"How was classes today?"

Harry hummed, "Too long. Has Professor Dumbledore talked to you?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid so, yes. How are you holding up?"

Harry glanced down at his daughter, "Barely controlling the leader. It wants out…" He gulped.

Lily looked to Catriona who held fascination at her father. The way she smiled and pleased to know he returned for her.

"Whatever seems to be working, you haven't lost control since half way Severus' pregnancy with her."

Harry moved his hands in front of her and she grabbed it out to play his fingers, "Only because there were no threats."

Lily stood up and walked up to softly feel Catriona's dark hair, "What of others who made threats towards Severus?"

"Dominant, actually," Harry blinked, "I noticed the difference between the two roles. The dominant wants to secure safety and protective of the submissive, but the offspring is considered precious and magical between us. The leader only sees…" Harry stopped and turned his head to hear the creaking door being opened, "Severus, what are you doing here so early?"

Severus rushed in, "Students are getting out of control. Since the news, they discovered through the daily prophet, no one is behaving properly."

Harry teeth gritted and felt a shoulder touched. Lily gripped onto his shoulder and waited to see how her son responds. Harry glanced down at Catriona and absorbed the information. He slowly handed her over to his mother and Lily removed her hand to followed his silent order.

"Severus, let's remind them that they are in school and what they should be doing." The tone felt strong and powerful that felt familiar over a year ago.

Severus blinked and recognized the magic aura that waved off Harry. He knew there will be difficulty, but today was only the beginning. The wizards left their quarter and James came out of the guest's bedroom and yawning as he saw them leaving.

"What did I miss?" James glanced over to his wife.

Lily shook her head, "Students and newspapers."

James frowned, "Not good, but don't these students realized they aren't under any threat?"

"I believed the newspaper spooked them…it must have said something they did not wish to read and learn."

James crossed his arms, "But they always know Harry and his team will win, why doubt now?"

Lily shook her head, "I'm afraid I do not know, dear. This is why it is considered the aftereffect of war, people will do things because of the results of the war and it will not be simply over."

A groaned, "Because war takes a long time to clean the bloody mess."

The witch nodded and James wasn't thrilled. The couples brushed their thoughts aside and decided to focus on their dark hair granddaughter.

… … …

"Hermione," Harry gritted his teeth, "Gather all prefects and Head boys and girls, get them in their position and instruct them to get everyone to drop the nonsense and return to class immediately or detention and points will take place."

The bright witch snapped her head at Harry's way and saw Harry's eyes glaring towards people who were chatting frightfully over the newspapers' event. Hermione stood up and hmphed to agree in her responsible position. She ran off and sought out for all the specific people in such positions.

Harry joined his head of the house's side and saw her trying to terrify them, but failed to do so. His arms crossed at the students she found and growled at them.

"And you have no respect for a professor? Then leave, you lots will place us in great danger."

The young wizard frowned, "Then how do we remain safe?"

Minerva shook her head, "The headmaster and I are adding on more wards. Now get to classes or I shall deduct points from your house, Mister Riverson and your friends."

"What wards are you going-

Harry snatched the boy's arm and dragged him, "Class, now! Spread the word that Potter isn't happy and neither is Professor Snape. If no one attends to class, I'm afraid we are going to have an issue." Harry shoved the boy's arm away and scowled at him.

Riverson gulped and nodded. He ran off and Minerva shook her head disappointed at her Gryffindor.

"Don't you think that is rather harsh, Harry? Especially he's a third year and they do respect you, but shouldn't need to fear you."

Harry glanced back at her briefly, "Believe me…I would have done worse, but another war isn't what we need. These kids are being stupid and needs to know their place. I suggest you meet up with Professor Dumbledore and find a way to provide a safe sense for them. Who do I turn to for this disruption?"

Minerva sighed, "Hagrid was supervising the great hall and ran to get me. Do go easy on him, he didn't know how to handle such crowd."

Harry breathed in and tried to bury the leader inside for now. It was aching to reach out and control the situation effectively. Minerva turned, but stopped for a moment.

"Do remember how it feels to be helpless, Harry, they do not have the experiences you had. You are an adult now, so guide them be helpful." Minerva nodded once.

Harry turned to the direction, "…I know, but we shouldn't be wasting time to something like this. With the risk of Voldemort returning, I am not having it." Rushed off to the great hall.

Minerva shook her head, but she understood that Harry was having the most difficult time with the leader growing in for power. Harry kept running and ran around those who were in his way. He found himself seeing the crowd in hysterical states and spells casted everywhere. There were students trying to deal with their emotions or snapping at each other for nonsense. Harry snatched the newspaper and read the details of the victim's death.

"… _The symbol was written on the person's chest. A symbol of the ritual that brings the darkness and recreating death. A war has begun due to the recognition of the symbolism. This ritual can select specific person or people for each step and other times, can become random. All wizards and witches must be on guards and do all they can to survive. The next step is unpredictable and uncertain how this will be stopped-"_

Harry pulled his head back and dropped the newspaper in such disgust manner. He could see why everyone began to spread out chaos. He marched his way through the crowd and drew out his wand. Hagrid was trying to settle the crowd, but no one was listening to the Half-Giant. Harry joined his side and gained his attention, who seemed to be relieved for help.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness you're here! Everyone went barmy and lost ter minds!" Hagrid shook his head.

Harry nodded, "I know. I need to you block the door and prevent anyone leaving. I'll deal with the rest."

The giant grinned and hurried to the task. Harry watched him deal with the task and turned to head over to the staff table. He climbed up and onto the table. He stood tall and faced in front of him. No one has bothered to glance at him and focused what has been announced.

" _Sonorus_ ," Placed the wand onto his neck, "Shut the bloody hell up, you lots!" He growled, "You're reading something and you're scared. You ought to know that you are in the world's safest place and most powerful wizards and witches. I suggest if none of you calm down, I will place you all to sleep immediately."

Everyone froze and stared at the savior. They exchanged glances and found themselves questioning all they knew. A few whimpers and some wept into fears. Others remained silent. Harry saw that he gotten their attention, especially they didn't like being told to shut up.

Harry growled, "So get your damn self together and move on. You are in school and disrespecting the professors. If I find another chaos like this again, consider three thousand for all houses deducted. The detention will be arranged and more. Now calm down or lose points and deal with detention."

"How the hell will that stop this war? You're bloody Potter, you should be the one saving us." A loud wizard, young one spoke his' mind.

Harry glared, "I fought a year ago, kid…I faced him and defeated him until he died." Hissed.

Some of the students flinched at his harsh side and Harry noticed, but ignored it. The young wizard growled and drew out his wand.

"He's going to kill us for you…until you drop dead." Rose the wand, "Av-

-Expelliarmus!" Harry struck forward and silently casting a spell where the young wizard was about to flee, but unable to move, "You think you're capable of killing?" He grabbed the boy's robe, "Knowing that you have done the darkest deed? Carrying the guilt for the rest of your life? Screaming and reliving the nightmares? Unable to sleep for days and nights?"

The young student heard every question and felt colder on his cheeks when Harry made a point. There was so much fear overcoming him and began to whimper.

"I-I…you-know-who would rather have you dead. It'd save all of our lives."

Harry yanked him close and narrowed his eyes, "No. He would kill anyone without a thought to consider. He would torture and justify in his eyes. There is no moral or humanity in a mad wizard from the likes of him." Harry gritted his teeth, "I will assure you that I will do all I take to prevent his revival for the last time." He released the kid and removed the spell, "Kill me, there be no way to prevent him from coming or anyone stopping him for good. But try again to kill me, I will not be kind." He glanced around, "If you all truly afraid…" Harry straightened his back and turned to face more of the crowd, "Then, go home. I don't have any bloody time to waste settling children down other than my daughter. Fear is what encourages the kind of people who wants Voldemort alive," Harry spat, "People will do anything with their fears that overrides them into the wrong decision making."

Hagrid nodded and kept an eye on the students. He noticed they were listening to Harry, who was showing the side to what war will do to them. The way he shared the same anger and fear as they do. The fourth years and fifth years sat down, which followed up first to third years closing in with their friends. Harry stood in the middle of the crowd and did not backed down once.

"Instead…recognize your own fears. Do not let it override you automatically and make it out the best. To allow it to control you, it will get worse and worse to the point of damaged severely or the worst scenario. Dead." Harry glanced at his wand and held it up for others to see, "What we hold in our hand since we were eleven. It is not simply that helps you to wield and cast spells and more, but helps us focus on our magic. It is a device that we often depend on and more." He glanced around, "A simple spell can actually save your life or others' as well. I only used disarming spell to save myself and anyone can do it." Harry moved around the crowd, "I know someone who could use plants and uses its vines to strike an attack to disarm and pin down their enemy." His head shook, "Professor Snape is one of the best potion master and he could have a potion that will design a shield or repressed the enemy's magic long enough to escape from. We have an advantage…we have powers that we are capable of using and use it in dueling to fight back."

Harry managed to return to the front of the crowd as originally planned. All eyes were on him and not a single word sparked. Hagrid smiled happily to know this was working and easing everyone from panic rising.

"Muggles do too, even if they don't have magic. Some muggles have weapons to protect themselves and the ones they love. Other muggles use tactic to plan their safety. Some learn how to physically fight in a battle to defend themselves." His head shook, "Do something. Fight back. Think logically. Know your strength and weakness. We are Hogwarts students…show the world they ought to fear us instead, not Voldemort or his followers."

Harry turned and decided to use the staff's exiting since he knew things were calming down. He could hear their voices from the distance and slowly felt restoring the peace.

"Potter," Hearing Malfoy's voice, "Did you know what you just did?"

Harry glanced ahead, "What?"

"Your voice was heard throughout the entire school. How did you do that?" Draco placed his hands on his waists.

"Um," Harry shook his head, "I only used the Sonorus charm?"

Draco sighed, "I think with being the leader, it amplified that charm to the point everyone hears you. I nearly thought you were about to kill a student for trying to kill you, but it turned around well. Everyone pulled themselves together."

Harry grimaced, "Stupid leader power…I need a way to turn it off." His teeth gritted, "Meeting tonight…there is no way avoiding this any longer. Let Hermione know. I'll inform the others."

The blond understood and took a different path. Harry followed the same path and found himself heading towards the Slytherin territory. He entered in to see students of fifth years in Professor Snape were reading their textbooks and taking notes. Severus saw his dominant and curtly nodded to him. Harry walked up to him and both stepped aside from private conversation.

"They heard your speech. It seems to ease their fear for now. It is only temporary for what they are feeling currently and I'm afraid we will need something to be done," Severus whispered.

Harry nodded and soothed the submissive mate's arm, "I know. A few things came to mind, but there will be a meeting tonight and discuss it over before confronting to the rest of the school. Do you think you'll be fine for the last two classes?"

Severus sighed, "Hopefully. I never had such outage of these fears. I do appreciate highlighting me."

If anyone saw Severus smile, they would have thought he was presenting the attitude of doing better than others. Harry recognized the signature smile of appreciation and learned to know all the types of smiles the man would present.

"Lure call me, Sev," His fingers brushed the man's back, "I'll come right now."

Severus understood and watched his dominant leaves his classroom in peace. He eyed his students with all suspicion rising within him. The end of the day was not pleasant and he knew it. The fear of Voldemort's return sent a shiver to his spine and knowing he present a threat. A spy that betrayed him. Someone who wanted to secure control over him and suffocate him. To torture him until the fear was too deep, where he wouldn't dare to betray him or disobey the dark lord. Until…Harry has changed all of that. Severus knew Harry would do all he could to prevent the revival of the dark lord. But the steps to this ritual, it would be tricky to follow through and unpredictable to how anyone will survive this.


End file.
